


Surprises

by A_wandering_mind



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Funny, Smut Reference, Teasing, but nothing nsfw, sex toys jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wandering_mind/pseuds/A_wandering_mind
Summary: Ves Ryder had her evening busy, but Gil and Reyes had other plans for her.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to @joz-stanko for the editing!  
> A BIG THANK YOU to @vorcha_girl, who made an amazing editing of the story, and made it readable for you all! This is dedicated to you, because you put a lot of effort in editing this little story, and I really have appreciated that!  
> Thanks a lot! ♥♥♥

When Ves wiped the sweat with the back of her hand, engine oil almost dripped from her face and she shuddered. She was dirty and sweaty, as was Gil, who still lay under the Nomad, trying to repair it with the meagre tools he had on hand. Kadara was definitely not the best planet in which do these jobs: the locals had few raw materials, few trusted merchants and it was definitely far too hot. Reyes had told her to keep herself busy in the evening, so Ves had decided to give her friend a hand. They'd been working on the vehicle for two hours now, and when another ping signaled an incoming mail on his omnitool, she couldn’t suppress a grimace.

"Could you maybe turn that off? As much as I love my brother, Scott can be a bit exasperating, especially if he needs a favor. And he seems to be writing you every two minutes, so I’m guessing he needs one. "

Gil popped his head out from under the vehicle, pointing a dirty wrench at her. "Hey, it’s not my fault if your boyfriend is busy and you’ve decided to bug me instead."

Ves knelt down, pouting her lips as she deftly changed the subject. "Reyes aside, and I'm no mechanical expert, but it’s been two hours since we started to deal with this carburetor problem, and it’s still not even close to being done. I have the feeling we’re going in circles with this thing. Fixing and then un-fixing it.”

"What?!” He spluttered. “That’s ridiculous. I’m an expert. And I'd like to remind you that you volunteered yourself to help me." Gil hit her with his best sarcastic smile. "Now, we’ve just got a bit to go, and then I promise to let you go."

Ves looked at him, unconvinced, then took the wrench out of his hand and stood up. With her foot, she slid Gil’s flat trolley back under the Nomad again, suffocating a not so feminine curse between her teeth.

Another twenty minutes passed, and soon Ves felt a physical need for a hot shower. Her hands ached from tightening and unscrewing bolts, her hair was plastered to her forehead, and her khaki pants had lost all trace of their original color. When she heard the familiar chime of a mail notification on GIl's omnitool, she groaned. Preparing a smart comment about Scott, she opened her mouth, but closed it when she saw him crawling out of the car.

"Okay, we're done for today," Gil said briskly, wiping his hands on his pants and not meeting her eyes.

Ves stared at him for a moment, blinking. "Excuse me?"

"We're done," he repeated. "Take a shower, and we'll continue tomorrow"

"No, wait!" Her incredulous expression let a little of her nervousness leak over. Something about Gil’s sudden decision to stop work didn’t seem right. "We've been here two and a half hours, and as soon as your boyfriend sends a message, you let it all go?" Her voice came out at an irritable high pitch.

Gil stood quietly, continuing to clean up and still not meeting her eyes. "Ves, take a shower, get dressed, and when you calm down we will continue the discussion." He finally smiled at her, then turned and began to type on the omnitool as he headed to the engine room, ignoring her completely.

Ves followed him with her gaze, standing motionless as she glared after him like an idiot. She dropped the wrench she still held in her hand and closed her eyes. "Calm down," she said to herself. “You'll find a way to make him pay."

 

She took a long shower, taking advantage of the fact that they were ground side and didn’t have to save water. Luxuriating in the spray, she soaped her arms and shoulders firmly, scrubbing away all the dirt, and then washed her hair with care.

When she had finished, she stepped out on a cloud of steam; a towel on her head and one wrapped around her body. She put on a pair of ridiculous pink flip flops with a huge plastic flower on them to head to her room, an ironic gift from her brother Scott. Then she walked all the way to her quarters, head down, checking her omnitool and talking to SAM in private mode, hoping that Reyes at least left her a message.

Ves opened the door to her room and walked in with her gaze still firmly on her omnitool as she headed to her closet. She kicked off her slippers in the middle of the room and wiggled her toes, then removed the towel from her head. Ves combed a hand through her wet hair trying to get rid of the knots as, with her free hand on her hip, she carefully scrutinized her clothes, undecided about what to put on.

"Those,” said a voice behind her, “are a very cute pair of flip-flops."

Ves let out a terrified scream and, almost dropping her towel, she whirled to face the voice. She turned so fast that her still-wet feet slipped and, her arms pinwheeling, she almost lost her balance, only just managing to right herself.

The expression on her face flickered between terror and anger, and finally to amazement when she saw Reyes sitting on her bed.

"For all the spirits in paradise, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” she gasped. Her heart was still pounding, and she pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her nerves. Ves closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and only at that moment realized the absurdity of the situation. Her eyes snapped open. "Reyes ... what the hell are you doing on the Tempest and what, precisely, are you doing _in my bed?_ "

Reyes gave her a long lingering look before answering, sliding a lascivious glance over the length of her body, his eyes hesitating on her slender legs long enough to make her feel embarrassed. "It was supposed to be a surprise for you, but,” and he smirked, “ I don’t know if I got a better one myself, seeing you in a get up like this."

Ves swallowed hard, her cheeks already flushed, and instinctively embraced the towel that covering her body. "Who let you in?" She asked with a low voice, barely audible.

It wasn’t so much the fact that she was half-naked that make her feel uneasy, rather that she had found Reyes there without knowing he was coming.

"Gil," he replied simply. "He owed me a favor."

Ves remembered the continuous beeping sound of her friend's omnitool and ground her teeth. "That ugly asshole!" she snarled between bared teeth. " _YOU_ were the one constantly sending him messages, not my brother!”

Reyes nodded and got up from the bed, holding his arms behind his back, a mischievous smile painted on his face. "Technically, I have a surprise for you," he said in a low, humorous voice, approaching her slowly. "But while I was waiting for you I found something that, I must admit, has surprised me.” He paused a few inches from her, and he looked down at the little that he could see of her cleavage.

Ves lifted her chin with a sassy smile. "I’m sorry my tits are still the size of two peanuts, I hope you don’t mind, Vidal."

"You always have a dry retort ready, don’t you?" he replied with a grin, moving his hands from behind his back, showing what he had between his fingers…a ridiculously bright pink vibrator.

_Her vibrator._

Ves blushed immediately and covered her eyes, groaning in embarrassment, as opposed to Reyes who was grinning in an expression that said he was going to enjoy teasing her.

"Are you going through my things now?" She asked, trying to sound stubbornly angry , but struggling to feel anything more than embarrassed.

"Oh, absolutely not, you left it on your bedside table, and I hope you agree with me that the color is not quite, erm, _discreet_. I couldn’t help but notice it. You know, I didn’t think you enjoyed these.” He raised an eyebrow as he laid his other hand on her hips, pulling her toward him. "But I like that you like it, just to be clear." The tone of his voice had dropped to a whisper, and he waved the vibrator in front of her, amused.

Ves had both hands in front of her eyes, deeply embarrassed, her cheeks so flushed that they were red as a tomato. "Look," she said suddenly, sliding her fingers to her mouth "I like sexting, okay? But it's not exactly the same thing as having you physically here.” She reached out a hand to take her sex toy, but he extended his arm, pulling it out of her reach, grinning. "Reyes, give it to me."

"A-ah" He leaned in to touch her lips with the tip of of one finger, his voice husky. "You didn’t say the magic words."

She closed her eyes, the slight touch on her lips causing a tingling wave of pleasure. "I will not say ‘please’, because it's not your stuff," she replied.

For a moment they stared at each other, then she burst out laughing as the hilarity of the situation dawned on her. With a lightning motion she tried to get to him, but he was faster, and with a little leap he went back a few steps from her.

"Give it back”, she said again, her tone wheedling.

Reyes kept jiggling the vibrator between his hands and Ves couldn’t help but smile at him. He wanted to play, and she wanted to satisfy him. She took a few steps diagonally, holding his gaze, then strode towards him, forcing him back a few steps and further into the room. She began to laugh without even realizing it, out of sheer happiness to have him here. She made another movement, then with a quick move she grabbed him and they fell to the bed, where she finally got the vibrator in her hands.

"I've won," she said triumphantly, with a wide smile and proud voice.

She glanced up at Reyes, and saw that he was staring at her; his breath coming quick and with lips slightly parted with amusement and lust. His half-open eyes seemed to literally devour her, and, as she watched, his tongue gently slid across his lower lip. It was then that she felt his hands on her bare back, and she realized she was naked.

"You lost your towel, so I think I've won too," he said in a husky tone, pulling her to him and kissing her passionately, their tongues tangling and dancing together. Reyes slid his hands slowly toward her hips, and Ves interrupted the kiss, a little breathless. They stared intensely at each other for a few moments, as if they wanted to memorize every tiny detail on the face of the other. Then she smiled shyly, lowered both arms, and put the vibrator in front of his face.

"I hope you know how to use it properly." Ves murmured sexily, curving her lips into a grin.

Reyes chuckled. "You can bet."


End file.
